The Smell of Seduction
by MoonlightPrincess5sixthousand
Summary: What if Edward had taken a more aggressive approach to claiming his mate? R&R thx
1. A Beautiful Beast

_A/N: This is set just after Edward has told Bella that he is a vampire, around the middle of the first book. She has to digest some serious information, so she takes a little walk to clear her mind. _

The rain caressed Bella's cheek, taking her troubling thoughts away and whisking them into the darkness that was quickly enveloping the small town of Forks. She sighed into the raindrops, the fog drifting from out of the fingers of the many dark trees surrounding the sodden road that her sneakers traversed. She had needed to get away. Sitting at home by the window left her to dwell, dwell on things that she would rather not. Her thoughts about a certain professed blood-sucking friend of hers.

She should have seen it coming. The strange behaviour and the immediate attraction towards him. His gorgeous sparkling skin and his pale lips of which she had wanted to touch from the first moment. His wonderful scent that made her think of some tamed, yet wild beat of the night. She shuddered, and willed herself, with all her heart, not to think of him, of her beautiful, beautiful Edward. She shook her head. She was acting like a little school girl, but she just couldn't help it. The attraction to him was just far too strong for her to withstand. Whenever he spoke, she welled up with desire, desire to see the world from his eyes.

She closed her eyes, and smiled, fantasizing his pale, supple lips caressing hers with the briefest of slightest touches. Her lips quivered with anticipation, wanting, so badly, for him to be there with her. A small drop of water landed on her bared lips. It startled her suddenly from her heavenly fantasy, bringing her back to the cold reality. All there was left was the fog and the rain.

A creak from somewhere in the darkness of the surrounding trees.

Bella stopped, her breathing becoming laboured and her heart quickening to fast beat in her ample chest. Suddenly, breath was tickling the back of her neck, and she spun around to reveal the image of the subject of her dwellings.

Edward stood there, a ruthless, yet beautiful beast, standing over her like a majestic mountain, strong and truly real. Water droplets dripped from his hair and into his roving amber eyes that burned hot in his cold skin. His beautiful lips quirked into something of a smile, lips she longed to cover with her own. He stepped foreward, and she was suddenly overpowered by his vampiric musk that smelled strongly of blood, spices, and pure seduction. He was inches from her face, breathing in the smell of the virgin blood coursing hotly through her veins.

He splayed a hand on the small of her back. The chill of his palm was sensually electric, branding her with an icy tattoo. It brought her back to when he had protected her from death as it barrelled towards her at a blinding speed, not as fast however as the legs and passion of Edward himself.

"What are you doing here?" the tremor in her voice conveyed trepidation and confusion.

"To claim what is mine" he said, with small smile that made her think of sharks as his pointed fangs were displayed to her, glinting malevolently in the half light.

He glided a hand up her spine, weaving his fingers like spiders under the back of her shirt.

The desire churning to life within her silenced the protests in her head that screamed Danger! Danger!

From the first time they'd met she'd been intoned to his every breath, to the way he filled a room with his intensity. To the way his unique scent of spice, tempted with the tang of blood, called to her, stripping her inhibitions bare.

His long fingers danced over the skin of her back in a silken caress. The firm, yet gentle caress muddled her thinking, her body reacted to him with shocking welcome. Her breasts grew heavy, and her sensitive nipples peaked. He grinned, his handsome sharklike grin, and suddenly she found herself in his wonderful strong arms, and was whisked away into the darkness of the night, that which was his world.

_A/N: I don't know if I'm going to continue on with this, because it could just end here, but I'm open to updating it if anyone wants me to continue. : ) Lemme know. 3 r&r_


	2. Vampire Breath

_A/N:_ _Here you go, I updated! So many people loved this story I decided to continue it! THANKS SO MUCH, GUYS! You're so wonderful._

Inside the dense forest, it was pitch black. She could feel the cool mist of the rainy weather wisp through her brown locks, wetting her face ever so slightly. Although the breeze was cold, Bella was warmer than she'd ever been in her life. She was in the arms of her lover. She could feel his strong muscles through his shirt as he carried her off into the blackness. His skin held no heat, but the simple thought of her being so close to him lit a fire of desire deep within her, warming her cheeks to a rosy glow that she believed could light even this dense darkness.

He moved with the most amazing grace she'd ever seen. She barely felt him move, he was so fast and graceful. He held her so gently, as though she were made of glass. She felt his icy breath on her cheek, sending chills down her spine. She knew Vampire's Breath was supposed to scare her, threaten her. But for Bella, it had the adverse effect. It caused warmth that spread rapidly throughout her body, like a disease. The only fear she felt was the realization that she wanted him. Badly.

She wanted him so badly, it felt like an ache. She wanted him in the most primal, carnal ways a woman could want a man. It frightened her to think that he could make her feel this way with a simple touch. You could imagine how she felt now, wrapped safely in his arms. She stared at his beautiful face, and found herself leaning in...Closer... Closer... Her lips her inches from his pale face. Then suddenly, she was lost in his crimson coloured eyes. She lost herself completely in them, the two twin galaxies, unexplored and unusual. Yet so familiar.

He broke contact first, looked ahead of himself. The spell was shattered and Bella gasped as though she'd been under water and had just burst to the surface. She panted softly against his cheek, and his gleaming, white toothed grin shone in the darkness. She could pick out the pointed teeth, lethal and animalistic. She shivered with another wave of need.

All too soon they reached their destination.

_A/N: Well, I guess I've got to continue the story now! XD Review please, and tell me what you think._


	3. Abduction

_A/N: So, here's the third chapter. I'll make it longer than the last one, I just wanted to let you all know that I was continuing it. Enjoy!_

"My house?" Bella asked perplexedly, staring at the darkened windows. Edward had jumped from the border of the woods and then had taken her straight in the direction of the home she shared with her father. Gently, he let her down from his arms and she stood closely beside him on the trim grass of her own front lawn. He held her arm in a strong grip. It was soft, but it held no room for argument.

"What do you-"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence as she was pushed purposefully towards the front door, his cool hands putting caring pressure on the small of her back. She glanced nervously at the dark windows once more. It bothered her that her father wasn't home.

"Go in" he said, a smile in his voice once they were directly in front of the door. She hesitated to turn the knob. Her heart thudded. Was she truly going to let this… This monster into her house? Her breath hitched. He _was_ a monster, yet she desired him so. She wanted him so badly she ached. She was completely conflicted. To let a vampire into her house was to let him into her soul. _Yet, you want him to ravage your soul…_ a knowing voice whispered cruelly within her. She shook her head, desperately trying to control herself. And failing.

He was currently coaxing his smooth, alabaster hands across her waist, his opposite hand covering hers and touching the doorknob. With a creak that spoke of finality, the door swung open. She let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. They carefully treaded into the entryway, as though walking in the same room as someone on their death bed.

He lead her, with the same filled purpose, to the foot of the dark stairs. Beside him, Bella felt clumsy and weak beside his confident strides. His hand cooling the small of her back again, pushing her up into the pitch black of the upstairs landing. Her heart began to thud painfully in her chest, this time from foreboding as he lead her to her bedroom, in that confident way of his that made her realize that he knew, _he knew,_ where the room was. He'd _visited her_ before. She caught a glimpse of her bed as they walked in, and her face turned scarlet as her mind sent unbidden images of his naked, muscular form descending upon her willingly excepting one. She shook her head for the umpteenth time that night. She needed to keep a clear head.  
His clear voice cut through the stifling silence like a hot knife cutting through butter.

"I can't stand it any longer… I need to take you with me."

She turned quickly to him, her breath speeding in apprehension.

"You mean you're _kidnapping_ me?" she gasped. She felt conflicted yet again. Her heart screamed "go with him! Go!" but her brain told her "No!". She wanted to leave and be his lover and mate, and live with him forever… But how could she leave her friends and family here? Her father, her mother… Her friends Jessica and Jacob…

"Call it what you wish, but I intend to leave in three minutes… Pack light. Only the essentials."

With these words he stepped just out of her room, hovering in the doorway.

"I'll pack what I want!" she muttered darkly. She glanced around edgily at her room hugging her arms, indecision grasping her like a vice.

She looked down at her grubby jeans and suddenly, inexplicably felt the need to change into something nicer. She wanted to impress him, to make him see how pretty she was. Because while he made her feel weak and clumsy, he also made her feel beautiful. She gave a small quirky grin as she reached deep into her dresser and pulled out her tight, floral pattern skirt, any nervous or rational thought leaving her. She quickly changed into it, and then selected a top that she only wore for special occasions. She quickly chose a worn backpack from her closet and unceremoniously shoved the nearest pair of panamas and other clothing items inside.

"Forty-five seconds…" came the rich voice from the hallway.

Mumbling an oath, she quickly grabbed a pair of alarmingly lacy underwear from the nearest drawer and took a moment to stare at them. No time to find another pair now! She shoved them into her bag and stepped into the hallway.

Edward regarded her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, gazing appreciatively at the attire she had chosen. A floral skirt that hugged her firm bottom and thighs and stopped above her knees accentuate the curve of her calves and dainty ankles. A fashionable summer sweater in a clear turquoise that melded the full bosom that could fill his hands. She stepped into sling heels that were sexy as hell.

He grinned at her, showing off his fangs. She stared at them, a rabbit in headlights. She awkwardly motioned towards the stairs.

"Um are we going?" she asked, shifting from one foot to the other self-consciously as he stared at her.

"Hold on to me" he whispered, taking him and her worn backpack in his arms.

With one fluid motion he was crouched on her bed, opening the window with ease. His eyes closed as he sniffed the fresh scent of the fog and then opened them wide. He pulled Bella closer to his body, climbed upon the windowsill and jumped from it into the foggy Forks night.

_A/N: Tee hee! I think I've found a plot. I sort of didn't know at the beginning, it was a bit of a drabble instead of an actual story, but since so many of you wanted me to continue, I've thought hard and a plot has come to me. Hooray plot bunnies! I'm sorry for previous sketchiness! Thanks again, please review and I hope you liked it : )_


	4. Floating Skulls

_A/N: Right, the fourth chapter! There might be some things in this chapter that weren't in the books, such as a certain fear of boats. XD Well, that's called creative license. We wouldn't be here on if not for creative license! : D So just go with it, it will enrich the story nicely._

With Bella curled in his arms safely, Edward hopped through the dark trees, slicing through the fog and mist like a sailboat out on the ocean. He moved with inhuman speed, yet he moved as smoothly as possible. He had his greatest prize clutched in his arms, and nothing or no one, including himself, would ever break it. Though he had no need for it he took long, deep breaths that curled hotly in the cool air around them, noticing that the pretence of needing to breath calmed Bella slightly, finding solace in something human about this fierce beast.

All too soon, for he was greatly enjoying sniffing her scent, they arrived at a dark wooden dock that stretched out far into the ocean like a giant's arm. Tiny little dinghy's and wooden row boats sat moored along its sides, bobbing in the water like children's toys. At the entrance to the dock, he gently placed her heeled feet upon the wood, holding the arm of her sweater tightly. She looked around nervously as he began to lead her purposefully towards the farther end of the pier.

At the end of the dock was an innocently moored little dinghy. Bella regarded it _very_ distastefully.

"Please tell me you don't expect me to ride in this little boat?" she asked.

"Yes... A dinghy. It is the fastest way."

She held back- not easy, considering his strength and the way her knees knocked. "No I can't."

He stared down at her, his lean features resolute, his amber eyes intense.

"You've no choice."

She swallowed her panic and closed her eyes, struggling to calm the riotous beat of her heart.

"Small boats terrify me."

"You've got nothing to fear."

Was he joking? No, the taught line of his jaw told her he was dead serious. She wouldn't, couldn't get in a small boat. Bella managed to jerk free from his grasp, but before she could bolt up the pier, he swept her into his arms. She squirmed, then went still as death as he stepped down into the rocky boat. She flung her arms around his neck and clung like a sandbur, her heart beating so hard she knew he must feel it too. Each gasp of air drew the spicy scent of him deeper into her lungs, further muddling her senses.

A laugh rumbled from him, at odds with the ferocious temperament he'd shown thus far.

"Relax, Bella, see that cruiser anchored in the bay?" She lifted her face from the shelter of his cool neck. She squinted through the fog to see a sleek white cabin cruiser in the bay, but it was so far away. It looked like the skull of drowned person bobbing up and down in the water.

"You'll be perfectly safe on the _Sang_."

Her mouth formed a soundless 'o'.

Edward set her on her feet, his own braced wide as he reached to the engine and flicked a switch. As the engine started, Edward sat on the bench and pulled Bella down beside him. Her stomach pitched, and her skin turned clammy, despite the refreshing sea spray. She trembled with bone-deep fear, her hand gripped the single handhold so tightly her fingers went numb. He stared at her, his brows slammed together.

"My, my... You _are_ afraid."

She gave a jerky nod. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, one hand making soothing circles on her arm. "Relax."

If only she could. The dinghy raced away, hull rising as they picked up speed. Her insides quivered and snapped like the nautical flags on nearby boats. She buried her face against his chest, her mind trapped in a nightmare.

"Look at me....Bella! Look at me!"

She met his penetrating gaze, knowing her eyes were wide of fright, but uncaring what he thought of her.

"I hate you" she whispered, surprised at the betrayal of her voice.

"I would expect no less from you" his eyes blazed with dark emotion as his head lowered to hers.

Bella knew he intended to kiss her, and she knew it wouldn't be gentle. She knew she should push him away, at the very least, turn her head. And she knew she would do neither, for she wanted to kiss him with a desperation that shocked her.

His mouth closed over hers with a hunger that devoured what remained of her will. She shuddered violently and held herself impassive for a heartbeat, knowing capitulation would signal her doom. Then the kiss changed, softened, and a different kind of tremor swept through her, stripping her of reason. She splayed her hand over his chest, marvelling at his cool smooth skin and strong body. He tasted of erotic spices and seduction and she suddenly craved so much so badly she knew she'd die of want if he denied her. As the boat cut across the waves, the rhythmic dual of their tongues and the ravenous glide of lips on skin consumed her. She was lost, adrift at sea with her vampire. Enslaved to the sensations she'd only ever want to know with him.

His long strong fingers played an erotic melody on her back that made her heart sing and her body hum with need. Like a rosebud caressed by the sun, she blossomed in his arms, kissing him back with a hunger she'd never felt before.

He'd done nothing to earn her trust yet she felt safe in his arms. Wanted. So she simply gave up rational thought and relished this moment.

Too soon he pulled away, when she would have begged him to touch her breasts, her sex.

"We've reached the _Sang_, Bella, and you're safe."

It was a lie. As long as she surrendered to his slightest touch she was in mortal danger of losing her heart and soul, not to mention her life, to this vampire.

_A/N: So, totally sexy chapter guys. I know there haven't been very many erotic parts so far, so I hope you like! 333 Review!_


	5. Keleidoscope

_A/N: So, the fifth chapter! I'm pretty pumped about it, I wasn't expecting it to get so much positive feedback! Thanks guys!_

As soon as Bella's feet touched the smooth decks of the _Sang_, she was overcome with a feeling of exhaustion. Her equal fear and need of Edward tired her out more thoroughly than any physical activity. Leaving Edward to climb aboard behind her, she walked off blindly into the boat's cabins, finding a place to sleep was the only thought in her mind. Finding a comfortable, squashy looking couch, she curled up upon it and snuggled her face into the warm fabric. Feeling as thought she'd just awoken from a horrible nightmare, she clutched the nearest pillow to her chest and held it like a loved one until the slight rocking of the large ship finally lulled her to sleep.

An indeterminate amount of time later Bella stirred, awakened by the crushed-velvet voice of her dreams. She didn't understand what exactly was being said, but her body recognized the sultry promise his tone evoked. She frowned, annoyed. It was always this way. Edward's rousing her from sleep as if to taunt her about the passion she'd never had and could probably never share with him. As always she was helpless to stop the desire radiating in her belly, spreading low and leaving her hot and throbbing and so restless she couldn't lie still. She thrashed and arched in mute supplication for his touch, his kiss.

His hand glided up her skirt and up her inner thigh, his fingers over her skin, so close to where she wept for his touch. Sensations exploded in dizzying colours and she moaned as she was drawn into the kaleidoscope of desire. A soft laugh shattered the dream. She froze, knowing before her eyes popped open that the intimate touch was as real as the man. Edward loomed over her, his eyes dark and his features unreadable, his fingers inches from the juncture of her thighs.

Her heart careened crazily, for in that second she wanted him to touch her there like she had in her dreams, but also wanted him to see her as a woman with dreams and hopes, not just a sexual partner or some type of meal. The knowledge that that would unlikely happen snapped her from her sexual haze. She slammed her hands against his shoulders. Mistake. Electricity arced into her, as his muscles bunched and quivered. Her hands shifted over his chest, and she marvelled at the power pulsing beneath her palms that she ached to explore.

"Stop it" she said to herself as much as to him, shoving against him to scoot away, only to have the sofa's marble-top divider table stop her.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
His lips pulled into a predatory smile that made her shiver with sexual awareness.  
"That should be obvious"  
She shook her head, shocked that he'd taken advantage of her while she was sleeping, stunned she'd nearly begged to take her. Hard. Fast. Deep.  
Bella looked to the left, her cheeks burning hot with the embarrassing, but thrilling revelation that his touch caused.  
"Yet you desire me, yes?"  
"No"  
Edward's eyes glittered.  
"I know when a woman is faking and when she is gripped by passion."  
One bold, hot finger slipped beneath the laced trim of her silky panties and traced the sensitive crease of her leg. She couldn't stop the tremor that boiled through her, leaving her quivering with need. She drew on every ounce of courage she possessed to defy his potent masculinity and preserve what remained of her dignity.  
"You're wrong. I don't want you."  
Edward slid his finger from her, depriving her of his touch and giving her false security. He flashed a beautiful masculine smile and skimmed that same finger over the desire-dampened crotch of her panties. Her body jerked of its own volition. She bit her lip to stifle a moan of raw pleasure and her face flamed with embarrassment and anger, for he'd proved his point. She was putty in his hands, helpless to resist him.

"I knew you were ready before I touched you" he said.  
"Edward... Don't.." she said, curling her fingers into fists so she couldn't clutch him and draw him to her.  
"Why? We have nothing to lose."  
"You're wrong." She was already in danger of losing her heart to him, not to mention her life or her freedom, considering he was bringing her to island lair.  
"Is that a challenge?" His hand slid down her calf, and lower, sending hot quivers of sensation spiralling up her leg.  
"No" she'd be a fool to square off against Edward while her defences were so low. He didn't play fair and she did. Even now with her emotions stretched thin she became lost in his touch. Her breath hitched and her heart raced and she willed his hand to glide back up her leg to-  
His palm graced a dark, blooming bruise near her ankles. He paused and examined her ankle, his frown darkening. His finger lightly traced the outer edges of the dark splotch, and she gasped in pain. He let out a torrent of curses under his breath, yet his touch remained gentle.  
"When did this happen?"  
"I must have hurt it trying to find a place to sleep on this boat..." she replied dispassionately. "I probably hit it against something."  
"You should have told me"  
"Well, I wasn't exactly in the mood! I was half asleep from stress!" she spat out, firing up at once. She jerked her foot out from his caring hands. "Plus, you weren't exactly in a... Safe mood."  
He moved faster than lightning, pressing her deeper into the sumptuous cushions, blanketing her with his powerful body. His arms bracketed beside her head kept some of his weight off her, but not his groin. She felt the steely length of his sex against her belly and bit back a moan, afraid he'd ravish her and equally afraid she'd not find the will to stop him.

_A/N: Tee hee! Review please!_


	6. Potently Sexy

_A/N: So, the sixth chapter! I hope you'll like it. ^ ^_

A knock interrupted their passion.

"Ed...We've arrived" spoke a soft voice, hanging half in and half out of the doorway, gazing calmly at their lovers embrace. He paused for small space of time, in which a ghost of a smile appeared on the man's face. His eyes reminded her strongly of Edward's, and she flicked her gaze to Edward who still hovered over her, staring the other man down. The man gave a small shrug, and walked off.

Edward stood, giving Bella a chance to place herself in a more dignified position on the cushions. Trying to recover after the rather awkward account, she fidgeted a moment before asking in a hopefully calm voice; "So... Who's that?"

Edward was still gazing at the doorway, as though lost in thought.  
"That was Jasper" he said absently.  
"Oh!" Bella said, remembering him and trying to instigate some form of conversation, but failing due to the lack of participation on his part.

He left her to fidget and clear her throat weakly for a few more uncomfortable moments, and then turned to her suddenly, gesturing for her to follow him. She followed him down winding dark halls of the ship, halls she had traversed blindly in her exhaustion. Now she had no clue where she was, but ahead of her Edward opened a door and a gust of fresh ocean breeze assaulted her sense, sending goose bumps up her skin with its cool chill. He stepped out onto the deck, and turned to watch her climb clumsily out of the doorway. He rolled his eyes slightly and she smiled sheepishly. In one swift movement, he had her in his arms and in one stomach-dropping jump, was on the dock. He walked in silence as she was left to blush and twitter in his arms, until the dock stopped suddenly and turned into a gravel path on an island covered in beautiful dense fir trees.

The fog permeated here as well, even more so then the mainland. It was haunting, but somehow beautiful. Just like Edward. The gravel path took a sudden turn to the left and a giant, ancient house loomed suddenly out of the darkness. It had at least three levels, and looked to be an old manor from the Victorian Era. It was a very handsome place, but looked cold and lonely without any lights in its windows. Vaguely, she wondered what time it was, for the beauty of this place held her attention completely captive.

With a quiet creak, he opened the expansive front doors, shouldering his way in and setting her down on her feet softly on the thick, dark carpet. With a loud slam, the doors shut, and Edward spun around pressing his back against them and looking at her through his half-closed eyes. He looked slightly mad, the way he gazed at her hungrily and panted, his fangs glinting. She stepped back, somewhat afraid. But he blinked and the hunger was gone. She shuddered. With gentle force, he took her arm and lead her up the stairs, down dark hallways and in front of a thick wooden door.

"This is your room..." he whispered, as though afraid to wake the spirits in the house," there's a mini fridge and down the stairs and out the back door. But I ask you one simple request..."

"Anything..." she murmured, losing faith in her fantasy by the second.

"Stay on the island."

And that was all. He was gone, like a whisper on the wind.

She only nearly managed to gasp down the sobs that were beginning to wrack her body. Why had she come with him? Why, _why?_ She needed to walk... She needed to be outside.

Bella scampered down the stairs, as though all the demons of hell were chasing her, and burst out the back door, running until she realized there was no point running. She was stuck. Stuck on an island with a family of people who drank blood. She began to pace in front of what appeared to be a pool, pacing and pacing until suddenly, her heart stopped as her foot slid on a puddle of water, and she went tumbling into the water.

She flailed underneath the surface for a moment, before breaking the surface in a fit of coughing and rasping. She spat out as much water as possible and shivered in the cool breeze that drifted off the ocean and onto her soaked clothes.

Suddenly , Bella felt the pressure of water swelling behind her followed by the tingling sensation that she wasn't alone. She recognized the circle of ripples for what they were, someone had dived down. Edward?  
The thought of him in the pool with her drugged her limbs and muddled her thoughts. It had to be him, for even the water was charged with an energy that hadn't been there before. Bella went hot and cold and hot again, her heart drumming too fast. She pulled herself through the water, determined to outdistance Edward. She found a burst of speed and concentrated on reaching the wall before him. Her shoulders were burning from the exertion, her thighs growing tighter, her lungs starting to burn. The intricate mosaic design on the tile edging the far end of the pool became clearer, the bright red, blue and yellow more intense. Almost there, almost.

She felt the pressure of water pushing at her from below. Panic nipped at her, for she knew he was a heartbeat away from colliding with her. A great white shark chasing her, poised to attack. She chanced a down look, faltering when she saw him. His long powerful body surged upwards to meld with hers, his hands on her waist anchoring her to him. Before she could think to fight him, he broke the water and shot upwards, taking her with him. She slammed both palms on his wet chest to push him away, but the raw hunger in his eyes paralyzed her. He smiled, arrogantly and potently sexy.  
The his mouth captured hers and she surrendered with a whimper.

_A/N: HI GUYS! You know, if you're going to fave the story, you may as well review... ._


	7. Intoxicating

_A/N Man, I haven't updattted in like forever! Please accept this as compensation. A NEW CHAPPIE. : 3_

They fell back into the water, the splash noisy and ungraceful. Her hands slipped around his neck, her fingers memorizing the play of muscle flexing beneath warm smooth skin. She'd yearned for this connection to him so much. The water lapped over them as they sank in the pool, and she clung to him.  
The kiss deepened, breathing life into her. He was her anchor and her damnation. As before, his kiss was unlike any she'd ever experienced. Deep, wild, intoxicating, dragging her through hell to glimpse heaven. Each glide of skin against skin sent shockwaves of need vibrating though her, crumbling the walls of restraint she'd hastily erected. Just like that she'd capitulated to him.  
There was no reason to continue fighting when he'd won this battle. She wanted him, and she hated herself for being so weak around him, hated this intense need that coursed in her for him. With just a kiss he'd reduced their world to just her and him.

He pushed off the bottom of the pool and propelled them upward towards air, the water pressure weakening as their bodies approached the surface. She should fear him. But she believed that he'd protect her, even though her intuition warned she'd come out the loser in any personal war with him.  
Even knowing the danger ahead of her, she let him woo her heart without effort. They broke the surface, each dragging in air-another form of torture, for her breasts rubbed his chest with each indrawn breath, teasing the nipples in to aching peaks. And lower his sex pressed against her belly, separated only by her garments. A languid heat coiled in her at knowing he was naked. Knowing that it would be so simple to just reach down and stroke his exquisite length, to guide him where she ached for him.

"Be more careful next time" he said, forcing her mind from sex- a blessing that part of her cursed.  
"Well, I'm clumsy, it's not my fault"

She didn't want to submit to Edward, no matter how much she ached for his touch, his possession. Yet even as the thought crossed her mind, she admitted that was a lie. She ached to have a family. To be wanted. Loved.

He moved, lifting her to nuzzle her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress. Fire shot through her. She dug her fingers into his strong wet shoulders, trembling and arching her back to press her breasts closer to his mouth.

"I want you" He said, his teeth grazing one sensitized nipple before moving to the other.  
"You want me."  
She moaned, awash in need, refusing to fight what they both wanted. "That's obvious."  
He scowled, as if angered by her admission. "I won't take you now".  
Had she heard him wrong? No, even as he spoke with biting conviction he pulled away from her, putting her at arm's length, slamming the door on the hot emotions she'd seen flickering in his eyes. "Then why the foreplay?" She asked, disgusted that her face was flushed and her body trembled with desire.  
"I was ravenous for an appetizer." He left her standing in the water and strode to the edge. "We will indulge in the sensual entree later" He hoisted himself out of the pool, water shlooshing down his naked and aroused body. The sight of his magnificent body only intensified the ache within her.  
``I won't have sex with you``  
``Yes you will. But tonight I must rest and I need nourishment.`` His gaze slid over her with a hunger that made her breath catch. ``When we make love it will be leisurely and very thorough." She trembled at his promise, at a loss as to what to say that wouldn't betray her wants, her needs.  
"Dinner will be served in 15 minutes, we'll dine casually tonight" He stepped into his dark pants, but he left them unbuttoned, clinging to him like she longed to do. Then he walked away, his long strides taking him further from her. Just like that he could shut off his need for her, but she still quivered with want. Damn him!

Bella slapped both palms on the calm water as anger danced up her limbs. He didn't look back once, didn't pause. He stepped onto the terrace and into the house. Frustrated beyond words, she climbed out of the pool and stomped to the other side. Yet even though her eyes screamed for rest, part of her was still ravenous for Edwards touch. She had to gain control of her emotions and her libido. For if she wasn't very careful her weakness for him could be the downfall from which she'd never recover.

_a/N |Oh man, a pretty steamy chappie eh, and i sure do like cutting iyt short to keep you guys coming back for more! Please please please review, right now I;ve got 10 reveiws per chappie as an average and I'd like to keep it like that. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL._


	8. Anticipation

_A/n LiKe OMG GUYS. I LOVE YOU. Your the best fans in the world, whenever i ask you to review you totally do. Rockin! Thankies guys, new chappy for joos._

Bella returned to her room, soaking wet shivering in the cold night air. Exhausted from her encounter she changed from her wet clothing into something warmer and flopped down ungracefully onto her bed. Within minutes she had fallen from the waking world and into the world of dreams.

```

The next morning was cloudy and overcast. Bella's eyes fluttered open to the light trying to penetrate her closed eyelids. She slowly sat upright, and stretched luxuriously, groggily grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans and heading for the shower. She was just about to strip out of her pyjamas when she heard the lock on her door click. But she hadn't heard the door open. She strained to hear, but the only sound she detected was the soft whir of the ceiling fan and the pounding of her own heart. Edward must be in the room.

Taking a resigned breath, she opened the door and stepped into the room. A glance proved she was the only one in residence. She eased to the entrance door and peeked through the louvers. Her brow creased. No masculine shadow in the hall. Yet someone had thrown open the heaver curtains in the hall and opened the windows to let the fresh ocean breeze rifle in. She strained to hear sounds of life, and caught a faint murmur of voices echoing from downstairs.

Not knowing what else to do, she sat down upon her cozy bed once more, and began to think deeply about her and Edward's relationship. If she was honest with herself, she wanted the fairytale dream of a loving husband and family. She wanted Edward. This dangerous fascination she had with him made no sense to her. He was all wrong for her. He was a vampire, a beast of the night. How could you possibly trust such a person with your life, let alone with the fairytale dream of a family? Restless energy pulsed within her, leaving her thoughts scrambled and her stomach alive with butterflies. She crossed to the window where cream voile curtains fluttered like gossamer wings. She marvelled at the beautiful whiteness of the curtains, splaying her hands over them. They reminded her of Edward's gorgeous doll-like skin. Smooth. Unblemished. Potentially sensual. Could she somehow find a way to abandon her life and start a family with a vampire?

Bella shook her head, apprehensive and weary. She worked so hard to gain confidence in herself, yet in less than a day he'd rendered her poise non-existent. He was too dominant, too virile, too addictive to her senses. She didn't want to want him, didn't want to think of him. Yet he remained constant in her mind. He kept her worries alive, churning like a whirlpool. She needed to unwind to work off the tension coiling and striking like maddened vipers within her. Because as long as her emotions were this frayed she remained vulnerable to Edward. Around her luxurious beach house, the trees had been cut back to allow a garden paradise. Lanterns outlined the fence and more strategically placed lights spotlighted fabulous floral displays. A pretty woven hammock caught her eye, placed hanging between two maple trees that blew in a soft breeze from the ocean. It looked the perfect place to let her worries free.

She settled herself comfortably in the hammocks' embrace and closed her eyes, relaxing with a sigh. She hadn't been lying down for more than five minutes when a familiar shuffling walk approached her quietly. Her breath increased nervously, for she knew who it was. Edward was coming to see her.

"Hello, Bella" he said pleasantly, his voice velvety smooth, "Do you mind if I join you? That _is_ my favourite hammock."

"Um... Yes, I suppose..." Bella said uncertainly, still unsure of what would become of her should she let him.

Edward ducked under the cananopy, pleased that Bella was stretched out comfortably. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. His boot cut jeans went next, and he heaved a relieved breath as his sex sprang free. Her lips parted on a gasp.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable"

He moved towards her, the darkening glow of passion in her eyes confirmed she was battling desire without success.

"Take your clothes off, my dear"

"Absolutely not, someone could come by ---"

"Not here, this is my private area. No one will see but me."

Edward had the satisfaction of watching her eyes widen, the pupils dilate, her breathing grow heavy. She wanted him as much as he did her, but she was hesitant to shed her inhibitions or her clothes. Contrary behaviour, but Edward had come to realize that Bella wasn't ordinary. She was a contradiction. Sexy, yet shy.  
Passionate, yet refined.  
Savvy, yet reserved.  
He leaned over her, noting the quickening of her breath, the flushing of her skin. His mouth grazed her soft fleshed cheek, nuzzled her neck, moving slowly to where a telling pulse hammered in the slender column of her throat. He barely could contain his hunger for her, and had to force himself from biting her, right then and there. He'd never wanted a woman as much as he did her. Had never exercised such restraint in seducing a woman. But though the chase made the anticipation all the more sweeter, his patience would not last much longer.

"I've seen you naked, why hesitate now?"

Bella looked up at him, appalled.

"What the hell? What do you mean?" she began to break into a cold, fearful sweat. She knew of his habit of hanging around her window, but she never knew that it included _that_ kind of spying.

"Edward, how could you?" Bella was hurt. How could he have taken advantage of her, of her body, so easily? And now he wanted her to be his sexual partner? She nearly fell backwards out of the hammock, she was so eager to crawl away from him.

Edward seemed to realize that he'd been at fault for what he'd done, so he softened his manners. He walked slowly towards her, taking a hand and softly catching the side of her face, gently directing her eyes to his. Despite his cold, deathly body, his eyes glowed warm. His voice was sultry, like a modestly coloured silk. It lured her in with its warm embrace, but desire and lust hummed just below the surface. He caressed her ear, and then softly whispered:  
"I promise I won't do it again... Not that I'll need to"

All of Bella's inhibitions melted, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nothing but pure love and desire radiated in her eyes, doubt felled by the sword of tenderness.

"Now we will make love, like you always wanted us to, yes?"

"Yes"  
Triumph surged through him. He pushed her blouse wide, and traced a finger over the lace trim of her demi-bra. Surprised his hand trembled. Stunned that with her, he felt like he was truly seventeen again. She moaned and splayed her hands on his chest, the small fingers flexing over his muscles. An electric jolt shot through him, his muscles snapping taut, his body quivering with need. He'd never experience such sexual awareness from a simple touch. He stared at her, his gaze ravenous as it swept over the creamy swells of her breasts pushing above the lacy scrap of her bra. A growl of annoyance rumbled through him, for he hated the barrier. With a flick of his fingers, he released the clasp.  
She moaned as her bosom spilled free. He palmed a globe, intrigued by the pale silken texture of her breast against his rough cold hand, of the taut puckered nipple begging for his kiss.

"You are beautiful."

_A/n: this is __**definitely m rated next chapter**__ guys, so im just warning you before i post it or anything!ALRIGHT. REVIEW PLEASE. Tell me how excited you are lol. 333_


	9. The Colors of Passion

_A/n : Okay guys! The moment you've been waiting for. Haha. Don't be ashamed, you know you've been waiting for this since the beginning. Do't worry i'm not gonna judge. Im the one writing an stuff lolol._

_**BIG WARNING GUYS. THIS IS A SERIOUSLY M RATED CHAPTER. LIKE. I DEFINATLEY WOULDN'T READ THIS OUT LOUD. OR AT A LIBRARY. OR AT A PUBLIC PLACE. SERIOUSLYLY. BUT ENJOY ANYWAYS. 3**_

His mouth captured hers, causing her eyes to roll back in her head and her vision to explode in the vibrant colors of passion. The kiss was quick, frenzied, as if unsure of itself. He broke it and stared down at her. Her hot gaze smouldered his.

"Kiss me again," Bella said, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him to her.

"With pleasure."

His mouth was sheer heaven, his kiss so deep and drugging that she couldn't think anymore. Just feel. His taste, his power, his passion were more potent than any drug. His tongue parried with hers while his hands pillaged her body, molding her breasts, teasing the nipples until she was reeling from want. She arched against him, finding small relief as she rubbed against the hard wall of his chest like a cat in heat.  
Sensations crashed within her, her heart swelling with love, her body crying for release. She was drunk on him, torturing herself with a need that the world couldn't contain.

She spread her legs wider and he settled fully against her, his engorged sex hot and hard on her belly. A whimper tore from her, for she needed him inside her, filling her. She needed the connection of another soul dancing with hers.  
Arching against him only intensified her frustrations, so she wrapped her legs around his hips and ground against him. She was done with the torment- done with the waiting.

His mouth left hers with a gasp, the eyes staring into hers were black. He whispered softly, his voice low, pausing to nuzzle her ear, lap at the lobe then tug at it with his teeth, sending liquid head rushing through her.

_I love him._ The litany sang in her heart, filling her with wonder, chasing the dark shadows to their corners. She moaned, grinding against him, running her hands down his back to skim the taut swell of his derriere, holding back the words that ached to break free. Her fingers dug into his taut arms as she arched against him, gasping as he shifted and his hot sex moved between her legs.  
Yes, she thought, squirming, clutching his back, his ribs, his buttocks. The gentle breeze kissed her through the netting, but she burned with a sensual feeling that could only be broken by completion. Only with him. She panted with need, her senses consumed by him, her heart as well. The hammock rocked and shimmied, the ropes biting into her bare back. If he didn't make love to her soon she'd die.

His hips rocked forwards pushing his sex inside her. She gasped and smiled, clinging to him, welcoming him fully and wanting more of him, all of him. He shifted again, pulling from her. "My beauty... You're tight. Perfect." She moaned, frustrated by the torture and the insatiable need for him that raged within her. He was large, powerful, and was driving her mad with want.  
"You are taking too long", she said, clutching at him.  
He pushed into her before the last word left her lips, filling her completely, touching her heart, her soul. The heat of his unsheathed sex sinking into her pulsing core ripped a gasp of wonder from her. She had never felt this way before, this beautiful passion that raged like a fire within her.

The power and carnal promise in each thrust lifted her higher towards the sun, burning her with his desire, with his need. His brand of absolute possession seared her soul. She was his. Now. Always. She accepted it. Embraced it. For she knew she'd never find this oneness with another man. His movements came faster, deeper keener, stealing her ability to think. He'd pushed her past reason to a shimmering aura where she could only feel, into a spray of glorious rainbows that blinded her.

She clung to him, trembling with the force of her climax, welcoming his release. Nothing she'd experienced came close to this feeling of unity. He held her so tightly she thought they'd become one, was sure there no longer existed a place where he began and she ended.  
"_My love..."_ he said, nearly chewing out the words. She smiled and blinked back tears, for he had uttered the one phrase she had longed for him to say, the words she had ached to hear.  
My love.  
Yes, she was, she admitted, gliding her hands down his sweat-slicked back and marvelling at the steely strength rippling beneath her fingers. She could have lain there the rest of the day, but she felt him pulling away from her. Knew this ideal had come to an end. It was too soon. She wanted more. She wanted forever.

The hammock shimmied beneath her once more. She stilled and grabbed his arms, the muscles taut. He gave a swift jerk, his body bowing and pulling her flush with his. Her breath caught in her lungs as the hammock shuddered and flipped. She yelped and clung to Edward.  
Her world turned upside down, air whispering over her bare body, the weight of him on her removed. She sprawled on him, broad chest to breast, stomach to corded belly. She felt his arms tremble with the strain of holding the hammock as he became a new cradle for her.  
"Relax, my dear Bella, the best has just begun."

_a/n: and ta-daa! Wasn't that some sexy guys? 3 im sure you liked it, and if you did... REVIEW. PLEASE DO SO. I LOVE YOU ALL. : D_


	10. He Sells Seashells

_A/N: OMG. OMG. IM SO SORRY GUYS. you know school started like, in septemeber and I've been so busy with class and like, school, homework, (AND OH I HAVE A NEW BOYFIREND : )) He keeps me busy lol) SO TO MAKE UP FOR ALL YOUR PAIN AND SUFFERING AND WAITING. I gove you a new chapterrrr!! An It's a new M RATED CHAPTER TOO. BEcause you know those are your favorite types of chapters lol. okay HERE IT IS!_

Bella swished her feet through the ocean's waves, splashing and giggling as she ran to catch them, and then scampered back from their cold spray. She danced and sang quietly to herself, for the first time in her life, she felt as if she were in heaven. No one was around, on this bright, sunny beach. The sands felt amazing on her tired feet.

She had barely anything on, because she also felt, for the first time in her life, completely free of her inhibitions. She pranced around in her underwear and the loose, white shirt that Edward had left behind on the hammock. She knew none from his family would bother her, for they left the happy couple quite alone. She had met the amused smile of one of his sisters earlier in the house, but that was all she saw of them. They left her to her sunny world.

Bella gathered shells and starfish, bringing them back to the hammock. Taking some long yellowed sea-grass, she wove the little shells and sea-creatures through tiny holes worn into their surfaces. As she was weaving a circular shell, a small crab peeked out and nipped her finger with it's little claws. She shrieked, in surprise more than pain, and flung the little shell across the beach.

"Bella," he said, walking up behind her, the question in his voice.

She grinned sheepishly at him

"I'm sorry... I was collecting shells, and a little crab scared me!" she said, giggling a bit.

Edward chuckled, but became serious immediately afterwords.

"Bella... You do realize that to love me, you must leave your known world behind?"  
She was quiet for several long moments, and then she turned and leaned in, slid her hand around the back of his head, deepening the kiss that she meant a deep promise, to be together forever.

The kiss went on and on, and she didn't let go. Neither did Edward. Instead, heat leaped between them and he moved closer, pressing her back against the hammock, trapping her.

"You're like a drug I can't stop," he said, chuckling, peeling away the light clothing she had on.

She didn't stop him.

"You are truly beautiful" he said, arguing against her skin as he left kisses everywhere.

She smiled, tugging on the edge of his shorts. "You talk too much."

They laughed and he shucked his pants, not saying one more word as he kissed her again, working his way down her throat to her shoulders and breasts, sucking one tender nipple between his lips until she was gasping, her knees giving way. He picked her up and brought her back to the couch, laying her down and letting his eyes drift over her.

She'd never had anyone look at her naked body so closely, but with Edward, she didn't mind one bit. He seemed to gaze upon it with an artist's appreciation. He wasn't some nasally teenager gazing at a hot chick, there was nothing in his eyes other than love.

He wiped out any more coherent thoughts, exploring her stomach, her navel and lower to the juncture of hip and thigh. To her great satisfaction, he gently opened her more fully to his kisses, tasting the warm honey between her thighs.

She arched beneath him, mindless, begging him, giving herself over completely as he sucked gently on her clit, flicking his tongue in a way she loved. His hands slid beneath her, holding her firmly in place as release racked her, her moans and sighs taking the place of conversation.

Quietly she pulled him up, nestling his hardness in the warm core of her body. She knew this much—that this was perfect.

He filled her slowly and completely, everything inside of her clicking into place as he watched her and she watched him.

For that moment she wasn't afraid of spending her entire life with him, and certainly not of Edward. No one had ever brought her such happuness. Maybe he was right—what was the problem in seeing what they could have together? If it didn't last, she'd at least have had wonderful times with a wonderful man… All she had to do was let go, to believe, just a little bit. He made her want that, too, and she smiled with this realization.

They moved slowly, enjoying the gentle tension, soft words punctuated with kisses until they couldn't wait anymore and collapsed into each other on a mutual wave of release.

_A/N: I'M SORRY IVE BEEN GONE SO LONG!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	11. An Important Note

Wow guys, this isn't a story chapter but it is a **big notice**

First of all thank you so muuuch to "Saritadreaming" and "Random Person In ur Bushes" for letting me know what was going on.

For those of you who don't know., some user called whtislv89is stealing my story and saying it's hers.

This mmakes me soo angry because I put a lot of work into my story and for some one to just copy it like that just makes me...GAH!

Like, I mean SERIOSULY. AARGH. That pisses me off so much! How could you do such a thing? It doesn't matter what the materials are, either, when you counterfeit something as your own, you look like a liar and a cheat. What is "whtislv89" going to do in University or College when you can get kicked out for copying others work? She'll end up living on the streets or in her parents' basement for the rest of her life! Honestly! How stupid can you get? She's just a child, I suppose. Feel free to go off on her, if you want to, but I've already reported her. (But don't report her again because that will probably just take longer due to all the messages the staff have to review. )

This is actually a serious issue. Whether my story is serious business or not is a different thing all together, but the fact that someone is just copying someone else' work so blandly IS a big deal.

ANYWAY. I'm really sorry for the lack of update in the story. : ( I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as this user is banned. I can't trust the site right now, so I'm REALLY REALLY sorry. : (

I want to thank you all for being such great fans and helping me out with this. You guys are so great with your positive feedback and encouragement. Without you, this story wouldn't have been possible! THANKS A LOT GUYS!


	12. Situation Update

I Really hate to do this again but this isn't an update.

I just wanted to let you know I'm still alive and I'm working on the next chapter, I'll try to have it finished over christmas break.

I AM going to post it because whtislv already posted "her" next chapter so she can't very well steal mine.

Thanks so much for sticking around : D


	13. Downy Feathers

_A/N: Hello all! Welcome to chapter 11! I hope you all are having a lovely holiday season. I sure am! I have a story for you before I get to Bella and Edward. Trust me, I don't think miss whtislv89 is going to be stealing MY story ever again! You all did such an amazing job of supporting me!_

I was lounging on my bed, typing away with my friend Eris sitting beside me, resting her weight on her arm and watching over my shoulder. Then suddenly she falls over sideways on top of me and yells as she's falling "Ahh I fell!". I looked at her thinking she was joking around until I realized she was serious. She actually fell over. While lying down.

It was... Special.

"You what?" Bella cried, choking on her cereal.  
"I am going to bring you back to your father..." repeated Edward, slowly and softly. His eyes, normally the golden color of an early morning sunrise, were darker, blacker than a starless sky. They were cast towards the rich, cool toned wood of the kitchen floor, staring guiltily. His pale face and perfect eyebrows were lightly contorted into a grim expression.  
"But Edward... Why?"  
Her rosy lips parted in an expression of hurt confusion that tore him up inside. He despised that he was the reason for her distress, and despised his family even more for making him do it.

The Cullens had been adverse to the idea of Bella coming to live with them from the start. Having a live human in their home was, in their minds, the worst thing that could possibly be. How were they supposed to stick to their strict diet of animals if a young woman with sweet succulent blood was gallivanting about the place? When she had arrived, they avoided her like the black plague. After all those words of learning to be tolerant, it turns out that the temptation was simply too much.

"It's my family... They're finding it far too difficult to be around a living human..."

Bella's hurt expression deepened. Edward sighed and pulled up a chair to sit beside her at the small table where she had taken to eating cereal every morning. He ran his fingers through his lustrous brown hair, mussing it and causing it to stick up at the back of his head. Beside him, Bella suddenly let out a silly, high-pitched giggle. Edward flicked his golden eyes towards her with a confused expression. Bella hid her smile behind her hand and giggled more.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

"Oh, nothing... It's just... Your hair looks like a chicken butt."

Edward let out a long, drawn out sigh and rested his forehead on his palm, looking bemusedly towards her through a space in between his fingers.

"I'm sorry! It's just that the back of your head looked _so_ ridiculous! It was adorable" she giggled once more.

Suddenly, Edward was smirking. He stared with raised eyebrows at the top of her head and snorted gleefully. Immediately Bella's smile fell, and she flew her hands desperately across her head to find what he was grinning at. Finding nothing, she thrust her arms akimbo and peered at him quizzically. Edward burst into a fit of barely suppressed laughter.

"What?" she asked, now a bit frustrated.

"There was... Nothing there!" he gasped through peals of glee.

"Argh, you stupid mosquito!" she exclaimed and hit his arm.

They caught each other's gaze. His eyes were beautiful. They were upturned and shining, the colour of molten, swirling gold. His wonderful face was smiling, and the sun seemed to be envious of him. He looked at her. Her eyes doleful and bright, like a gentle doe's. Her pale skin was the colour of milk with a splash of rouge across her cheeks from laughter. In that moment, there was nothing but them. They slowly moved their arms, without consciously thinking about it, and they closed the space between them. Edward felt the tingle of her warm, candied breath.

Time and space seemed to stop. The world could have gone crashing all around her face and he would have let it without qualm, if it would let him gaze at her another minute. She didn't realize what she did to him. Her bottom lip quavered and he begged her, with his eyes, to place there a kiss. She accepted full-heartedly.

The kiss was sweet, much different than the lusty ones they had shared previously. This one held all the love and tenderness that they felt for one another, and slowly they both smiled, because they knew in that moment that not even the disappointing events that were to occur would ruin their love. The kiss deepened, and they leaned into each other, further slowly tasting and enjoying and revelling in each other's presence. It was the most pleasant thing that they had ever experienced before.

But after a while, after the bliss was lessened, the sour taste of her imminent departure eventually caused them to break apart. Bella's cheeks were flushed more than ever before and she was gazing at him with the sad resolution of a mother who accepts the fact that her child has passed away. He cupped her cheek with his broad hand. Two tiny beads of water ran down the sides of her cheeks and ran along the side of his hand.

"I don't want to go... I don't want to leave you..." she murmured.

"I know... I do not wish to leave you either... But I do this because I love you... If you stay, you'll be in danger and I couldn't bear that thought."

_A/N: Don't worry guys! This isn't the end of the story. Our two lovers WILL get together somehow! : D Review please, and tell me how you liked it._

BY THE WAY. I think I'm going to add a little something that I'm going to call: "The review question of the chapter."  
The review question of the chapter is this:

Chicken butt hair; yay or nay?

Tell me what you think after you tell me what you liked or didn't like about this chapter! : D


	14. The Agony of Love

_A/n: hi guys! this is an update as you can probably see but the stroy takes a turn for the worst..... this chapter has impled rape but i just couldnt bring myself to write it you know? so horrible... eugh. anyways, thanks for stayting with me all these months i couldnt do it without you thanks so much!! : D 3_

As Bella sat amongst the tires and grease of her dear friend's shop, she remembered how she had re-united with him. It had been three weeks since Bella and Edward had taken the sad trip back to Forks to bring Bella home. She had spent most of her time moping around and staring out the window, hoping with the tiniest of diminishing hopes that Edward would come to see her, but he never did. She couldn't understand why. Why couldn't he come and visit her? She was out of the house of vampires, and therefore out of danger... But then, she thought, maybe he was becoming a danger to her. This thought made her heart flutter with the unpleasantness of the thought. What if he never came to see her again, after all they had gone through, after all their love shared... Bella forced herself not to think of such depressing thoughts, and decided that she needed to get out of the house to take her mind off of things, at least for a little while.

As she locked her front door, she had a vivid deja vu orf her and a little dark-haired, tan-skinned boy playing with water guns in her yard when she used to live here. She laughed a little, and as she drove into town, wracked her brains for the name of the boy she used to play with. It was something that began with a 'J', but for the life of her could not remember what exactly it was. Noticing her truck was running a bit low on gas, she pulled into a quaint little gas station along the winding road. She got out of her truck and walked around the side, looking around a little uncertainly. It didn't seem like there was anybody there at all, let alone caretakers or owners.

She tentively walked into the station's main building, only to find an older man asleep on a stool. She was torn between waking him or just leaving her money on the counter for her fill up. As she bit her lip in dilemma, he suddenly snorted loudly and stirred awake, noticing her.

"Oh, sorry there love! A fill up? Alright.."

She laughed and paid him, and he took her money, attempting to ring it in to the cash register. The cash till jarred and stopped mid-open, and the old man jiggled it angrily before suddenly calling out "JAAACOB!". At the yell, a young man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and tan skin came into the room through the back door, and Bella's heart nearly skipped a beat in recognition.

"Jacob, you're name's Jacob!" she shrieked at him.

He paused mid-stride and gave her a queer look before saying, "Yeah... That's me..."

Bella jumped up and down at the spot at her discovery. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan!"

His eyes widened and a giant huge grin spread on his face, illuminating it like a ray of sunshine. "Oh my God, Bella! Holy crap, I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?"

The two had embraced, and began to talk. They caught up on the last ten or so years, and began to hang around each other for lack of good company. Bella held out from telling him of her love though. How was she supposed to tell a newly re-found old friend that she was in love with a vampire?

_That was nearly three months ago now..._, she thought sadly. Maybe her lover was never coming back. She shook her head and raised herself from where she sat sprawled on the bench seating of Jacob's old truck. Beneath it, he worked and toiled and oiled his beloved machine. Every once and a while, a curse or a sound of triumph would issue from beneath her, and she would giggle softly. She carefully opened the driver's door, being cautious not to hit him in the head, and lay down on the concrete floor. She shifted herself underneath the truck with him and poked his cheek. He turned his oil blackened face towards her and beamed.

"Hey, you", he said, grunting the 'you', as he screwed a bolt into place, "Can you pass me that other monkey wrench? The blue one?"

She reached over, grabbing the wrench and handing it to him. He secured it on a bolt and with heruclean effort, pulled it round and tightened it. She watched the sweat bead on his forehead, cutting into the the thick grease caked on his face.

She sighed, and said suddenly, "Jacob, can I tell you something?"

He turned to her and watched her serious face.

"I... I'm pregnant".

His eyes widened and he took in a deep breath and expelled it slowly. "With who?" he asked.

She bit her lip and said "Edward Cullen."

Jacob's eyes darkened, and his entire expression darkened. He looked like a demon, like a creature, like an animal, wolfish and cruel. It scared her, and she couldn't help but shuffle away from her friend. He growled low, deep in his throat. Iron-strong hands gripped her arms painfully and he said wrathfully "I care about you, Bella, I care about you. And what about this cold hearted _bastard_ that never comes to see you? I will never let him have you again, never!"

The world was awash with colours. Tears beaded in her eyes and she couldn't help but be dragged out from under the car. Painfully he held her and made sure she couldn't escape. He pinned her to the concrete floor. Growling animalistically, he ripped apart her shirt.

----

She woke up in her bedroom, hurting, and emotionally scarred. Sobs gathered in her throat and she cried, and cried, and cried. She felt dirty, used and scared above all. Edward said he would protect her, but where had he been?

And the rain began to fall heavily on the town of Forks.

_A/N: REVIEW TO FIND OUTWHOWILLSAVE HER FROM HER PAIN. _


	15. Together Once More

She was in pain. He could sense it. The acute twinge of her agony was like a knife in his undead gut; forever painful but never fatal. Aching and aching until he was going to go mad. He paced around the house, the rain pouring in buckets on the window panes like so many little drums. Their tempo would have matched the beating of her heart while he made love to her, quick and hotly coursing through her delicious veins. He fidgeted uncomfortably. Just the thought of her, naked and in need, set him off. He knew that the Volturi were coming for her; in their eyes she was a freak. This made him angrier than anything he had ever experienced in his long life. How dare they say that his angel and his beautiful unborn child were freaks of nature? He had sent her off to be safe, but now that he felt uneasy. He had the strangest sensation that she was suffering greatly.

That was the last straw. If he stood around any longer, he would tear the place apart with longing and anger and lust. Altogether, it was one destructive package. He didn't really want to ruin his furniture; he paid quite a bit for the lot. With a wry grin he packed the essentials in the pocket of his coat, leapt off the balcony onto the boat that lay bobbing in the water, and made his way back to the shore. As the ship cut through the black lake, he focused his thoughts on his only love, and prayed to the God that he had forsaken that she was alright.

When he arrived in Forks, an hour later, he noticed that the town was strangely quiet. He pricked his ears for any sign of motion. He sniffed the air with his straight, aquiline nose and scented death on the air. The smell of blood flooded into his nose, and he was extremely surprised and angered to find that it was the blood of his lover. The scent of blood also carried the signature odour of some other creature of the night…

With a stab of fear he realized that the blood of whom he was smelling was none other than the ancient blood of the werewolves. It mixed hideously with the blood of his sweet love's and caused anger to boil over inside of him. He would rip that wolf to shreds, ut his body in two, burn the corpse and drink its blood for good measure. No one got away with hurting his Bella, his unborn child. He pumped his legs faster along the pavement, using his keen sense of smell to track the two like some demonic bloodhound. He smirked to himself. That was a good analogy; a bloodhound.

* * *

I was curled up and crying in the garages where I had beforehand been so familiar. Now, they looked the same to me as if my old friend was showing me a picture of what Hell would look like. Every car tire, every tool, every bonnet of a car was like a devil, bearing down on her with the accusing eyes and flaming pitchforks. She retreated further into herself. She couldn't believe that her friend had done this to her… No, not a friend… A demon. A heartless, cold demon with no feeling or humanity. She heard footsteps, and dared to look up. Jacob stood over her, and she was startled to see that tears rimmed in his eyes. He was shaking like a leaf. She watched him warily, wondering if this was simply another way for him to take advantage of her again.. Or if the shining silver tears that leaked down his familiar, grease-stained face were ones of true hurt and remorse.

His lip trembled before he spoke; "Bella… Oh, Bella. I cannot believe that I did this to you. I have an animal inside me, and sometimes it takes what it wants with no regard for others… I would never do this to you. The wolf did this, this horrible, horrible thing…".

He trailed off, and looked away. He closed his eyes, and the tears came in full. Through sobs, he said; "I must end this creature. If a dog gets rabies, you put it down, right?". He tried to smile slightly. Bella's heart went out to him, even though he had violated her and taken away every scrap of dignity she possessed. She simply couldn't ignore her friend, though he had broken all boundaries of friendship and trust. "Jacob… Jacob, don't do that", she pleaded weakly, getting shakily to her feet. She was still very sore.

"I have to, Bella. I have to for you." He walked over to a gasoline container, and lifted it. Like her were washing himself off in the shower, he poured it all over his body. He even smiled as he did it. "You may want to leave the building," he suggested to her, his voice barely above a whisper. "No…", she said.

"Think of your unborn child! Leave! Leave!", he shouted to her, lifting a lighter. She was frightened, and did as he asked. She didn't want him to go like this, but she couldn't stop him. She had to consider two lives now.

She scampered towards the door, looking back at him one last time. Then, she walked through the door, and left him there to die.

* * *

After that day, Edward and Bella were never apart. She began to live with him in his sumptuous quarters at his family's lakeside retreat, and eventually gave birth to a gorgeous daughter of the night. She was named Renesemee, after their mothers. Bella often thought about Jacob; he haunted her thoughts like a spectre. Thankfully, though, she had her little family to take care of, and simply the sultry gaze of her newly wedded husband put her at ease. It was one of these nights, a calm, warm summer evening, after they had put their young child to sleep, that they lay in their bed in each other's arms.

"Our daughter has your eyes", said Bella, rolling over playfully on top of Edward. He grinned, shark-like and daring. "I know", he said, "And I'm sure when she grows up she's going to have a fantastic body like you." Bella giggled, swatting him on the arm. "Now let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, she's only a baby." He grasped her arms tightly. "Well… I somehow feel like Renesemme would love to have a little sibling to go with her on her first day..". His voice had the edge of a man who wanted something. Desperately. It was deep and quiet and had the reckoning of the ocean. Heart warmed in the pit of her stomach as she was gently tossed down on the bed, Edward placing loving kisses all down her neck. She gasped as he nipped her breast with his sharp teeth. There was something about him inflicting pain on her that she found hugely arousing. She felt her attraction seeping through the fabric of her underwear. His length hung heavy on her body, giving her all sorts of suggestions about the things he wanted to do to her.

"Take me", she said, "Please!". He grinned. "Of course, my lady."

A/N: FINAL SCENE NEXT CHAPTER! 3


End file.
